


And Many More

by Pogue



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Luke casually trying to treat the Shaws like normal people, M/M, Three Times (Plus One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogue/pseuds/Pogue
Summary: After Luke finds out that none of the Shaws have experienced a real birthday, he takes it upon himself to make things right.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnivorous_Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/gifts).



> Because let's be real, who *doesn't* want to see Luke making sure the Shaws feel happy and understood on their birthdays?

“So, do you want to do anything special next Saturday?”

Deckard gazed up from where he was preparing their breakfast. “For what?”

In the past, Luke would quietly appreciate the way his partner squinted over the brim of his glasses. Deckard had a pair of reading glasses that he tended to only wear when on their weekends off. It softened his features, making him look more domestic somehow.

But this time, Deckard’s quizzical look made him pause.

“Your birthday. It’s next Saturday, right?” Luke thought back. He was certain he’d read the other man’s file right. Maybe Deckard had lied on his record?

“Oh, right.” The Brit resumed slicing tomatoes. “We never really celebrated those.” He carefully placed the slices in the frying pan simmering with garlic and white cooking wine.

Luke tried not to become distracted by the mouth-watering aromas that filled the kitchen.

“What do you mean? You and your siblings never celebrated your birthdays?”

Deckard shook his head with a shrug. He genuinely didn’t seem upset by this. “Our parents were never the celebratory types, and military and criminal careers don’t tend to nurture unnecessary sentimentality so…”

Luke stared, waiting for Deck to smile and tell him he was only joking. But it never came. Deckard just continued turning and tilting the frying pan so the tomatoes sizzle and soak up the cooking wine. The sweet acidic smell mixed well with the lightly buttered brioche that was toasting in the oven.

Luke didn't know what to say. He sat in stunned silence while Deckard slid the tomatoes onto the toasted bread and crumbled some fancy looking cheese on top.

His mind was so preoccupied, he was taken by surprise by how good breakfast was. The taste of wine-infused tomatoes made Luke's mouth salivate as he bit down into the crunchy toast. It was so good he almost forgot about Deckard's recent admission.

He and his siblings had never had a birthday.

It was so sad. And the fact that Deck didn't seem to _get_ why it was sad made things so much worse.

Luke took another bite of the toast. Shaw took such good care of him and Sam. Ever since they started dating, Deck always had his back.

And now Luke had a chance to do the same. For Deckard, and his siblings too. He smiled to himself, taking another bite of the toast. He had work to do.

* * *

"Hey." Luke whispered, kneeling next to their bed. He quietly marveled at how far they had come since the first time Deckard spent the night. Shaw would start awake at every unexpected sound, staying on high alert even while he slept.

Now, Deckard barely stirred when Luke gently nudged him. It made him so happy and proud that the Brit felt safe here. It was such a nice feeling.

Well, not right now exactly. Because Luke wanted Deckard to wake up.

"Hey." He said louder, shaking Deckard continuously until the Brit grumbled awake and blinked bleary around the room in confusion.

"Oh, good you're awake." Luke returned to his soothing tone. "Good morning."

Deckard eyed Luke suspiciously. "Did we have something planned that I forgot about?"

Luke smiled. "No, I just wanted to tell you that we don't have anything planned today."

His eyes narrowed. "Then why did you wake me up at…" He leaned past Luke to eye the clock. "Seven in the morning? Do you have any idea how early that is in England?"

"First of all, you've been living here way too long to play the time zone card." Luke said, kissing Deckard on the forehead. "Second, it's 3 PM in England right now. So you really have no excuse."

"Still…" Deckard grumbled and tried to settle back into the comfort of their bed. 

"Did I forget to mention that Sam is going to be away for a slumber party all weekend?"

Deckard slowly peaked out from under the blankets. "Is that so?"

Luke smiled. Sam was as much a part of Deckard's family and she was his, but sometimes co-parenting a kid left very little time for the two of them to have some uninterrupted fun.

"That's right. I'll be picking her up after school on Monday. Which means I have you all to myself all weekend." He drawled out those last two word and leaned in to kiss Deckard again.

Deckard hummed as he broke away from the kiss. "And did you have anything in particular planned for us?"

"Maybe." Luke smiled and nudged Deckard over so he could join him in bed. "I ordered breakfast and madeleines from that creole place you like. It'll be here in an hour." 

"Oh?" Deckard asked between kisses. "What will we do to pass the time?"

"I plan to spoil you rotten." Luke said, smiling against Deckard's mouth as he felt the other man begin to grind up against him.

"Happy Birthday, Princess."

* * *

"Owen. For once, I'm genuinely glad to see you." Luke said, spotting the younger Shaw lodging on their couch. He'd long since given up being surprised or upset when Deckard's little brother turned up unannounced in their own house. That just came with the territory of dating a Shaw. Gotta love all or none of them.

"Special Agent Hobbs." Owen answered. Not looking away from playing with the knife between his fingers, flicking it in the air and easily catching it again. "Deckard's working, but he'll be back tonight."

"Actually, it's you I'm looking for."

Owen caught his knife and paused, holding his hand out midair. "I haven't done anything, recently, if that's what you mean."

"I'm not trying to pin anything on you." Luke said, purposefully ignoring the ' _recently'_ part of Owen's statement. "I was actually hoping you could help me with something."

After a beat Owen sat up straight on the couch and turned to face Luke. Curiosity and amusement seemed to tease his features.

" _You_ need _my_ help?"

"Don't let it go to your head or anything." Luke rolled his eyes and gestured for Owen to follow him toward the garage. When he glanced over his shoulder to find the younger Shaw still sitting on the couch, he sighed. "I promise I'm not trying to secretly get you arrested. Scout's honor."

Owen sat still for a moment, clearing weighing his options. It didn't matter that Luke had been dating Deckard for over a year now. The younger Shaw still didn't trust him.

"That's usually a sarcastic kind of promise." Owen said, standing up from the couch. "But coming from you it sounds actually sincere. Tell me you were actually a boy scout. Did you have all the badges?"

Luke considered lying or deflecting, but then he reminded himself why he was doing this at all. He closed his eyes, preparing for the tease-filled fallout.

"Yes."

Owen Shaw genuinely cackled. Luke could hear him double-over on himself just outside the garage door.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, hotshot." Luke said, tugging open the garage door.

Almost immediately, the cackling stopped.

“Is that…?” Owen slowly walked past Luke to get a closer look at the large industrial safe sitting in the middle of the space.

“Is that the same safe Toretto and his crew stole and broke into a while back?” Luke crossed his arms, finishing the question. “Nope.”

He waited until Owen looked at him quizzically before continuing.

“It’s the new and improved model from the same security company. With all the bells and whistles modern technology can provide.” While Luke spoke, Owen began circling the safe, staying mere inches away from its sides. “I’m supposed to be checking it for any weaknesses.”

“You get to _break into a safe_ for work?” Owen asked, staring at him with a look of awe and jealousy.

Luke smiled inwardly while trying his best to look genuinely remorseful. “Well, I would, but I’m supposed to be picking Sam up from school in a half-hour, and I’d really need more time to do a thorough job. I was thinking, since you have so much hands-on experience with theft and picking locks…”

Owen blinked. “You want me to do it?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.” Luke shrugged. “The security company seemed pretty confident no one could crack it. So if you don’t think you can do it--”

“Tell Deck I’ll be joining you guys for dinner when you see him.” Owen said, already turning all his attention toward the large safe. He’s begun gently running his fingers along the welding and cracks, most likely already full of ideas.

“Happy Birthday Owen.” Luke smiled as he exited the garage. He was absolutely right when he figured leaving Owen alone was exactly what would make the younger Shaw most happy. Owen didn’t seem to hear him, or at least didn’t react. But Luke hadn’t done this for the appreciation. Besides, saying thanks wasn’t exactly Owen’s style. 

* * *

“Is there any particular reason why you asked _me_ to help chaperone instead of my brother?”

Luke glanced over at Hattie while the two of them adjusted and fitted the protective gear over their bodies. 

“A couple reasons.” He shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, Sam’s Girl Scout troop leader is absolutely charmed by Deckard. But I think it’d be nice for Sam and her friends to have another capable woman to look up to.”

Hattie looked over to where Sam and her friends were talking and trying on helmets and goggles. Luke knew the youngest Shaw didn’t have a lot of experience with kids. But if there was ever an activity that would make Hattie feel a little more at ease around teens, it would be paintball.

She looked back to Luke. “And what’s the other reason?”

“You see those boys over there?” Luke gestured over her shoulder toward the boy scout troop that was receiving a safety demonstration for their paintball guns. “Sam’s troop has been paired up with them for three years now. And despite my best efforts, her team hasn’t gotten a win yet.”

“So, naturally you enlist help from an MI6 agent.” Hattie narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you think this is a little unfair for the other team?”

“Normally yes,” Luke said. “But trust me, Troop 927 ain't afraid to play dirty. They can and _will_ aim for the family jewels.”

Hattie raised an eyebrow. “Well that doesn’t sound like something _I_ need to worry about.”

“True, but I figured since we’re family now you’d have a little more sympathy for your brother-in-law.”

She rolled her eyes and loaded the clear plastic ammo container with neon green pellets. “You two aren’t married yet.”

“Eh, It’s practically a done deal.” Luke loaded his own paint gun with the pink pellets he’d originally bought for Sam.

He’d appreciated how easy it was to bond with Hattie. Once they’d both talked through their We-Thought-We-Were-Dying kiss back as Samoa, she’d been so supportive of him and Deckard. Probably because she liked that he seemed to be able to hold his own against her brother. Luke really did appreciate having a friend and ally in the Shaw family.

“Well, unfortunately for them I’m not afraid of playing dirty either.” Hattie smiled, checking the air pressure for her paintball rifle.

Luke grinned. “Atta girl. Let’s go beat some scouts.”

As predicted, Hattie wiped the floor with Troop 927. She’d chosen the same paintball color as Sam so there would be plausible deniability that maybe the young Hobbs was the one delivering devastating headshots instead of a grown adult.

Luke provided cover for Sam and her other troop members, and a number of them managed to land some impressive hits as well.

Throughout the following matches, Luke enjoyed the genuine glee that was visible even beneath Hattie’s helmet. It was a wonderful, open smile that still ghosted her face while she and Sam napped in the back of the van on the drive home.

Luke watched the two fondly through the rearview mirror.

“Happy Birthday, Hattie.” He whispered.

* * *

The last thing Luke remembered, was the distinct feeling of a tranquilizer dart biting into his calf. And then, nothing.

When he woke up, he was in some kind of shed. It was hot, and the humidity made his tank top cling to his skin. He didn’t know where he was, although something about the air smelled familiar. But Luke was still too dizzy to place it.

“Glad to see you’re finally up, Sunshine.”

Luke turned in the direction of the voice and groaned when it made the room spin. But he didn’t have to see the speaker to know who it was.

“What the hell is this Owen?” He growled.

“Just a little something I’ve been working on. Took you by surprise, didn’t I?”

Owen was sitting on top of a wooden crate, smiling smugly down at Luke. He was wearing a thin cotton shirt with the top two buttons undone, looking like he was on vacation instead of in the middle of orchestrating a kidnapping.

“Where the hell is Sam?” Luke demanded, trying to clear the fogginess from his mind. He should never have let his guard down around the younger Shaw.

“Well that’ll kind of ruin the surprise.” Owen smiled. “Speaking of surprises, do you want to hear mine?”

“This isn’t it?” Luke didn’t try to mask the annoyance in his tone. He wasn’t in the mood for Shaw’s typical dramatics.

“No. Well, yeah it’s part of it. But here’s the big one.”

Owen slid off the crate and knelt next to Luke, careful to stay just out of reach. He leaned in, as if about to share a secret.

“I haven’t stolen anything or killed anyone all month.” He said.

Luke gave him a deadpan stare. “You saying that makes me think the exact opposite is true.”

“No, I’m serious! Ask Deckard.”

“And how would I do that now that you’ve abducted me?”

“Abduct…?” Owen frowned in confusion. Then his face slowly transformed into a smile. “Hobbs, you idiot. This isn’t an abduction, it’s your birthday celebration.”

“I—What?” Luke stared in confusion.

“Come on!” Owen leapt to his feet and pushed open the shed door that was decidedly not locked.

The minute the door opened Luke could clearly hear the music that (not that he thought about it) had been playing the entire time.

He stumbled out of the shed and was met with the warm rays of the Samoan sun and a chorus of “Happy Birthdays” from dozens of familiar voices.

“Told you the tranquilizer would make him freak out.” Jonah smacked Owen as the younger Shaw sidled up between him and… Roman?

Luke looked all around him. Everyone was here. Toretto and his crew were intermingling with Luke’s family. Hattie was playing soccer with Sam and her cousins. And Deckard…

“Happy Birthday, arsehole.” Deckard snuck up from behind Luke and slid an arm around his waist. “Hope Owen didn’t scare you too much.”

“How—” Luke began, but decided it wasn’t the right question. “Why?”

Deckard scoffed. “You think we didn’t notice you trying to make us feel special on our birthdays?”

He stood on his tiptoes and pulled Luke into a kiss. Conveying exactly how appreciative Deckard was (and would be later), while also keeping it decent enough that none of the kids would be totally scandalized.

Luke eventually broke away from the kiss and stared into his partner’s warm hazel eyes. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Deckard smiled. “You made us feel normal. Now come on,” He took Luke’s hand and led him closer to the center of the party. “The rest of your family wants to see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this! Please let me know if you did! I always love hearing your thoughts and reactions. ❤


End file.
